El Reno
Statics El Reno is the world's largest EF5 wedge tornado in 2013 Oklahoma, it's a superior element which causes cancerous damage, its total cost is 2340 but its diamond cost is 1200, its also mixed with Wind and Storm. Damage: High Defense: High Speed: Slow Spells Strong Wind Pull "User sucks all the air and wind in so the nearby players will stun easily and get sucked into the user, deals high damage" Strong Wind Pull is a AoE spell. The user sucks in all the air and the wind which it can suck many nearby players into the user which stuns the players easily and releases or erupts all the air and wind so the players will fling a bit. * AoE spell * Costs 120 mana * Free Move * 10 second cooldown * 23 Exp * 23 - 45 Damage * 123 - 256 Massive Damage Tornado Minions "User activates powers from the clouds and winds to summon 3 - 10 tornado minions that they can move around it self, when any players nearby the minions will stun and suck them in by healing the user and party members, deals medium damage" Tornado Minions is a Multi-Projectile spell. The user activates powers form the clouds and winds to summon 3 or 10 tornado minions that they can move around itself, whenever players are nearby some minions attacks the players, stuns, damaging and sucking them in that can heal the user and the party members, to create 10 minions you have to fully charge your powers. * Multi-Projectile spell * Costs 230 mana * Costs 400 Shards * 14 second cooldown * 32 Exp * 22 - 34 Damage * 112 - 235 Massive Damage * 32 - 140 Healing Tornado Minion Cannons "User spawns an big wind sphere by spawning 2 more spheres, when hit each spawns a tornado minion, deals high damage" Tornado Minion Cannons is a Projectile spell. The user spawns and shoot a big wind sphere by spawning 2 more spheres itself, when it hit on something each will spawn a tornado minion, you know that they can move around itself when any nearby players will attack them that stuns, damaging and sucking them in and steals their health and gives their health to you? so yeah..... * Projectile spell * Costs 450 mana * Costs 467 Shards * 20 second cooldown * 54 Exp * 12 - 54 Damage * 230 - 545 Massive Damage * 32 - 140 Healing Spiraling Wind "User gets wind energy by spiraling around trying to create a tornado, the nearby player will get pulled in and spins around which makes them stun easily." Spiraling Wind is a Traveling spell. The user gets wind energy from the clouds and air that allows it to spin around by creating an transparent tornado, which sucks nearby players that makes them spin around which stuns them easily. * Traveling spell * Costs 650 mana * Costs 878 Shards * 35 second cooldown * 87 Exp * 12 - 76 Damage * 320 - 650 Massive Damage El Reno Tornado "User forms an gigantic storm forming a large tornado which allows the user to move around and any nearby players will get sucked in, the rain will create deadly puddles, deals high damage." El Reno Tornado is an Ultimate spell. The user summons an funnel cloud above which forms the El Reno tornado which the user can move around, when theres any nearby players, the tornado pulls them inside and spins them around which easily stuns them, the rain will create puddles which damages the players when touched it. * Ultimate spell * Costs 1340 mana * Costs 1560 Shards * 120 second cooldown * 150 Exp * 13 - 65 Damage * 120 - 657 Massive Damage Trivia * Idea made by Disaster ummm Stuff * El reno is 4.2 km or 2.6 miles wide * El reno is formed in May 31st 2013 * idk why i made this Element XD